Fastidiousness
by Dangsoo
Summary: A long collection of short drabbles written within the time limit of one song, featuring Naruto and Sasuke. Will be used for reference for future stories. Disclaimer: All rights reserved


**NaruSasu Drabbles**

Rules: Put on a playlist. Through the duration of the song, write a drabble.

Again, I know I've already done one. But I really love to write them to house music, and guess what I'm listening to?  
They're also a really good reference for possible future stories. Give it a go sometime! :D

House songs are generally really long, so these should be a nice size. I also have loads of them on the list, so you will get loads :D

My characters are Naruto and Sasuke.

SHUFFLE TIME!

**Sofi Needs A Ladder – Deadmau5 (6.43)**

The rush always hit them like a tidal wave. Better than any surprise. Better than any orgasm.

Neither of them cared what others said. Life was better with it. It was more poetic, more wonderful – everything was so beautiful. Creation itself became infinitely wonderful, scary, fascinating.

The two liked to call it 'Aphrodite'. The god of beauty; and war. 'Heroin' was just too… inadequate.

Sasuke tightened the torque around his upper arm, flicking the raised vein in the crook of his elbow. He held a hand out for the syringe which Naruto had just finished filling. It was placed in his hand. He spun the implement deftly in his fingers and pushed it into his skin. A laugh, a cough; he was away. Sasuke felt something hard against the back of his head. Harsh breaths next to him told him Naruto had joined him in the embrace of Aphrodite. They basked in the murderous, terrible glow of their own destruction.

**Derezzed – Daft Punk (Glitch Mob Remix) (4.22)**

A yellow lashed eyelid flickered open slowly. Perfect cobalt eyes focussed into resolution.

Sasuke had done it. He has created the perfect mechanical being. He watched the numbers flick across his creation's irises, signalling startup.

A sharp head movement. A blink. A shaky, hollow breath. The being rose.

Sasuke pulled off his thick leather welding gloves and approached his masterpiece, smiling.  
A sharp head movement. A blink. A sudden yellow flash. A choking scream.

Tears seeped from the corner of his eyes as faded grey filled Sasuke's vision.

A blink. A splatter of blood.  
The red life dripped from the mechanical fingers of his perfect being.

**Move For Me – Extended Mix - Kaskade and Deadmau5 (6.32)**

This was it. This was Naruto's moment. He could feel the anticipation streaming from the audience in front of him. He could feel it being absorbed by his skin, his mind, his soul. It was as if he was glowing.

He stepped out into the crowd. They parted for him. They parted for _him. _

How had it come to this? How had he ascended?  
It was wonderful. It was ethereal in grace.

He felt the surface under his feet become harder; he had reached his destination. His eyes scanned the crowd – yes – there he was. The pale man with ebony hair. Sasuke. He saw a smirk before turning to the front.  
All it was, really, was shapes to Naruto. But he loved it. He loved moving, creating, building. He couldn't resist the pull of it.  
And now he could live it.

He could live dance.

**Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke (Laidback Luke Remix) [MATURE] (4.41)**

Pressure on his hips brought him back to his senses. He felt a hot breath behind his ear that made him tremble in anticipation. His shaking fingers pulled up the grey t-shirt covering his prize. The ebony and ivory man lifted his arms to give him access, before falling back on his own prey, attacking the crevice between his neck and collarbone. Fingers traced the beautiful, flawless skin before him. He heard a gasp when he reached a rosy nipple, and the ministrations paused.

A smirk played across his lips as he moved in closer.

**Silvia – Robotberget Remix (7.58)**

A swift movement upwards, and that feeling of pure euphoria overtook Naruto. He could feel the warmth over his fingers, the weight on top of him. He looked down at the red over his hands, his wrists, his arms, his chest. It felt wonderful, powerful.

Then the truth of what he had just done hit him like a tidal wave.

He had just pushed a knife into his best friend. It had gone in like butter. No resistance at all. Blue eyes widened, a tan face paled. He resisted the urge to vomit, tears filling his eyes as he pushed Sasuke off him.

He cried out as he noticed.  
Sasuke was still alive.

His breath gargled wetly in his throat. His normally pink lips were blue. His fingers were trembling, splattered with his own, deep red blood. Red on white. Petals on snow.

Those black eyes bored into Naruto's soul. They drilled a hole through his brain.

He watched as they dimmed.  
He watched as the life seeped out of the man he was closest to.

**C.L.U – Daft Punk (Paul Okenfold Remix) (4.35)**

A moment of clarity hit Sasuke. You know, one of those little pieces of gold in life that make everything clear, everything orderly. The solution is found. The code is cracked open like the thick shell of a pecan, revealing that soft, brain shaped object inside.  
Those moments of pure and utter madness.

Those ones we can't live without. The ones we covet. The ones we aim for, miss, become jealous of.

He knew it all in that single, unassuming moment of his otherwise normal life.

The car grumbled to life and he pressed his foot hard on the accelerator.

**Grrrr – David Guetta (7.31)**

'Why would you do that?'

'I told you why. I just explained why I would do it.'

'But I don't understand why anyone in their right minds would go so far to do something like that.'

'Why do you always question my judgement? Why can't you just be supportive of my decisions?'

'For god's sake! If I can't be judgemental, then who the hell can!?'

'Let's not get into an argument here. It's going ahead whether you like it or not. You've known about it for months and this is the first time you've had any qualms.'

'I didn't have any before because I didn't think you'd actually be crazy enough to get it done!'

'Well I am getting it done! I want it do- why are you crying?'

'I'm scared, Sasuke! I'm scared you won't come out of this alive!'

'…I'm scared too, Naruto. But this is what I want. This is what I need.'

'I… I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

'I can't support you. You're alone, Sasuke. And it's your fault.'

**I Remember – Deadmau5 and Kaskade (3.20)**

The wind felt so good on my hot, sticky skin. I'd forgotten it was so nice up here. Lying back, I let my mind wander like the dandelion seeds blowing gently past me.

A memory slowly rose forth from the cool, calm black back of my mind. Last year. Last summer. The sun glinting off the sea, making the whole evening glow in a beautiful shade of yellow.

Dazzling, just like Naruto's hair, his tanned skin. The salt water on his shoulders.

That was all it had taken.

**Avicii – Levels (5.39)**

Tapping, clicking, breathing. Darting eyes, blinks, coughs.

They were the core of everything. They were the highest denominator, though you would never know it.  
A thin, pale boy with dark black hair. A blonde boy with a leg in a cast. Unassuming, unnoticeable. Looked over. Forgotten.  
That was why it was so brilliant.

Tapping, clicking, breathing. Darting eyes, blinks, coughs.

The sound of a powerhouse of activity. Fingers flying across keyboards, flashing icons, popups, codes, systems. The odd word said was all that was needed to communicate. A nod of confirmation was all that was ever replied.

Security infrastructure is child's play.

**Underlying Feeling – Sylvia Tolsun (Adam K and Soha Club Mix) (8.05)**

A gentle reminder of your presence is welcomed sometimes. You gently squeeze my wrist, just to remind me you are there. I love your kindness, your devotion. I would be so lost without you. You are, quite literally, the only thing keeping me attached to myself.

You understood when I said I was losing myself. You smiled gently, glad that I had realised something you have seen for months, yet let me realise it when I was ready.

Sometimes I wake up and I can't see the real world. It's so terrifying, I can't help but scream. Things come to get me; they come from everywhere – the corners of my eyes, the corners of rooms, underneath beds, out of cupboards, out of darkness. But not you.

I'm so ill. I realise this now.

At first people called it inspiration – my paintings suddenly became perfect, beautiful. I don't remember painting a lot of them. I just remember waking up, strangely lucid, usually in my studio chair and being presented with something terrifying, but beautiful.

I am most afraid of myself. I scream. I cry. I tear my hair from my scalp. You come running, you scoop me up in your arms, you whisper to me, you kiss my cheeks.

Your grip on my wrist tightens a little, dragging me back to reality. The hospital room.

I feel a tear running down my cheek, mirroring yours.

**Nightcall – Kavinsky (4.17)**

I comb my lacquered fingers through my black hair as I am presented with my wardrobe. It's little, but great. I don't have much money, but what I do spend, I spend wisely. _Right._

I'm currently not wearing much. A bath towel covering my chest and privates. My eyes find the clock on my bedside table – 7:30. I'll have to leave in a few.

My hand quests into the clothes hung on the chromed pole in my wardrobe, pulling out leather. _Yes, _my mind tells me. I throw the jacket on my bed, and return to the wardrobe, quickly producing black skinny jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and black leather brogue boots.

I let the towel drop as I grab some underwear.

**Odd Look – Kavinsky (4.50)**

Drink after drink after drink after drink. I've lost count how many I've thrown back tonight, the acidic alcohol burning my throat and warming my insides like molten fire. Vodka tastes like paint stripper. So does rum, yet I continue to pour the toxic stuff into me. Why? It numbs the senses. Makes the club seem less dirty. You don't see the makeup smears or the sweat anymore. Everything is veiled in a sort of tinted glow. It just gets that much _better. _

Girls left and right push themselves up against me, their soft breasts bulging out of their tops. I'll have them later. I'm too busy eyeing up at the man doing the same right back at me.

**Strobe – Deadmau5 (3.34)**

Light, sound, the smell of wood-smoke and the feeling of the sand against my back.

I look over and see you asleep on your front, lying on a beach towel. You are getting a little burnt on your shoulders so I poke you and you mumble, rolling over on to your back. I slide sunglasses over your eyes.

Light, sound, the sun shining on my face; the sight of your caramel chest.

I'm lucky to have you, dobe.

**Well that took super long. T'was fun though. **

**I'll update whatever soon. Just pm me if you want to make me write faster. I'm not joking. It works.**

Is my style frustrating to read? I know It's quite choppy and sometimes abstract, and I tend to ramble, but does it make reading difficult/frustrating?

**Please review! **

**~Dangsoo**


End file.
